Dirty Little Secret Part 2: The Hollow Prince
by Spunky0ne
Summary: When the Kuchiki elders learn of Byakuya's inner hollow, there is only one way they will agree to accept him. But will that way cost Byakuya his life when the quincies attack the Seireitei? And what will be the fate of the Kuchiki heirs when it is learned on of the children is a hollow and the other is part quincy?...yaoi, mpreg...Byakuya/Ichigo, Renji/Tetsuya, Grimmjow/Toshiro
1. The Sealing

**Dirty Little Secret Part 2: The Hollow Prince**

**By Spunky0ne**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**When the Kuchiki elders learn of Byakuya's inner hollow, there is only one way they will agree to accept him. But will that way cost Byakuya his life when the quincies attack the Seireitei? And what will be the fate of the Kuchiki heirs when it is learned on of the children is a hollow and the other is part quincy?...yaoi, mpreg...Byakuya/Ichigo, Renji/Tetsuya, Grimmjow/Toshiro**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 1: The Sealing**

"You look beautiful," Ichigo said, smiling as he rubbed his rounded belly and admired Byakuya's formal navy blue kimono and the pink spray of sakura blossoms that decorated the back, with little petals that drifted onto the front and arms, "I'm getting kind of horny looking at you."

"When do you not?" Byakuya sighed, a smile stealing its way onto his lips, "I know that it is a side effect of the pregnancy, but truly, Ichigo, you are...!"

His breath left him as Ichigo stepped forward, carefully avoiding impeding Torio as the attendant continued to dress the clan leader and invading Byakuya's mouth hungrily. Their eyes closed and the heated exchange continued as Torio suppressed a smile and simply worked around them.

"My apologies," Byakuya said finally, escaping Ichigo's desirous hands as they tried to undo Torio's hard work, "but the meeting will start soon. Tell me, are you still planning to come with me?"

"Yeah," Ichigo said, nodding, then glancing down at his impregnated body, "I guess they'll be kinda surprised..."

"To say the least," Byakuya added, a slight tinge of concern in his eyes, "We stayed away too long, here at Sakura no Kaiyo. We should have dealt with all of this sooner, before your pregnancy became so pronounced. Though, it wasn't your fault. I have been dreading this for months. I do hope that they handle the news without too much upset."

"Oh," Ichigo said, smirking, "you mean the news that their clan leader sprouted an inner hollow, secretly married a not-noble human and now that human is having the Kuchiki heir? Is that all? Why wouldn't they take that well?"

Byakuya sighed and kissed him more tenderly.

"I love that you are able to employ levity, even now, but this is serious, Ichigo. We may be given some leniency because of your service to Soul Society."

"Well, I did kind of kick Aizen's ass and save all of their lives, but who's counting, ne?" Ichigo laughed.

"That may be our saving grace. But I must warn you, they will be confrontational and they may offend you. You know that it is best if you do not become agitated. Your inner hollow has a tendency to be troublesome when you get upset, now that you are with child."

"Don't worry about it," Ichigo assured him, "I'll keep a lid on it. You should be more worried about Kurosakura. That asshole's been a pain since Shirosaki knocked him up."

"Yes...yes, he has."

"I just wonder what their kid will be. Will it be our kid's zanpakuto?"

"I suppose it could be," Byakuya said thoughtfully, "It has been known to happen."

Ichigo patted his belly and his golden-brown eyes shone as Byakuya's hand reached out to caress the area affectionately.

"I am real glad _this_ happened," the younger man said happily, "I can't wait to see our kid."

"I am...anxiously waiting also," Byakuya agreed, "But we must be on our way."

"After a quick snack?" Ichigo asked as his stomach growled softly, "I know I just ate a little while ago, but..."

"...you are with child," Byakuya finished, nodding in the direction of Torio's younger brother, who had appeared in the doorway, "Akio?"

"Hai!" the youth said enthusiastically, flash stepping away.

Byakuya slipped an arm around Ichigo and the two walked out onto the wooden walkway, outside the bedroom doors. The two smiled as the air in front of them seemed to shimmer, then a comely male shinigami with pretty sapphire eyes appeared alongside a tall, black Arabian stallion with like colored blue orbs.

"Tetsuya, Arashi," Byakuya greeted them.

"Finally decided to come out of hiding, huh?" Ichigo said, smiling at Byakuya's shy cousin.

"I wasn't hiding," Tetsuya said, blushing, "I am head of security and a bodyguard. I am supposed to keep a low profile. I only appeared now so that I could turn Arashi over to you for the trip home. I will be nearby, in case of emergencies..."

"But we won't see you, right?" Ichigo chuckled, "I'm surprised Renji can find you to get you to go on a date."

"Ichigo," Byakuya chided him.

"It's all right," Tetsuya said, smiling at the ginger-haired man's gentle teasing, "Ichigo-sama knows very well that Renji has no difficulty at all finding me when he wants to. He is just playing. I find him charming, Byakuya-sama."

"I do as well," Byakuya said appreciatively, nuzzling his husband's flushed cheek as Ichigo took a bite of food that Akio had delivered as they talked, "but we must be on our way now."

"But I'm still hungry!" Ichigo complained.

"You can take the pack that Akio made and eat as Arashi carries us home," Byakuya informed him.

"Oh, yeah, okay."

He accepted the bag of snacks from the attendant, then watched as Byakuya mounted the stallion.

"Uh," he said nervously, "I'm not sure I can scramble up there like this."

"That is no trouble, Ichigo-sama," Tetsuya assured him, invoking his shikai and creating a waterform in front of Byakuya, "I will assist you."

Ichigo felt an odd sense of distortion and reeled as he felt his soul shift into the waterform Tetsuya had created on Arashi's back. Byakuya's arms wrapped around him and the clan leader's cool hands rubbed his husband's abdomen lovingly as Arashi set out at a gentle, smooth pace.

"Are you comfortable enough?" Byakuya asked, "Arashi's gait is smooth enough?"

"Yeah, yeah, it's fine," Ichigo said, turning his attention to the food that Akio had provided, "And I'll be a lot more comfortable once I get some of this in my belly. You want some? There's more than enough here."

"No, thank you," Byakuya said, smiling, "I have already gained some sympathy weight as you have progressed. Much more and this lovely kimono would no longer fit me."

The clan leader felt a beautiful, affectionate twinge at the sound of Ichigo's laughter.

"What about me? I don't fit into _anything_ anymore!"

"But you are having our baby," Byakuya reminded him, kissing him on the side of the neck as he watched the younger man wolf down a sandwich, then slowly and suggestively work at a large banana.

"You do realize," Byakuya breathed into his ear, "that you are teasing me rather egregiously, don't you?"

"Me?" Ichigo asked with his mouth full of the sweet fruit and his eyes playfully innocent, "I'm just trying to eat, here!"

"Remind me to advise your attendant to make your snack choices a bit less phallic..." Byakuya sighed, letting his hand slide down lower to tease his pregnant mate.

"You sure you should be doing that? Someone might see. It's not proper," Ichigo chided him, "besides, if you get me horny, we're going to have to be late to the council meeting."

"Which I wouldn't mind terribly much."

"You don't want to go there at all," Ichigo said, dropping the banana peel into the pack and giving the Kuchiki heir a fruit sweetened, over the shoulder kiss.

"No," Byakuya confessed, "But if we wait much longer, this baby in your belly will be born and they will be in fits at having never been given any kind of warning."

"It'll be fine," Ichigo assured him, leaning back against Byakuya's chest and yawning sleepily, "Damn, I'm ready for a nap."

"There will be plenty of time for eating, sleeping and _other pursuits_ after the meeting," Byakuya said quietly.

He held Ichigo against him, his dark grey eyes placid and contented, despite his lingering concerns.

_They will not be happy, especially that we skipped the family ceremony and now will have to have just a reception after the child is born. And I don't want to think about what they will do when I explain about Kurosakura..._

But it was hard to fix on his worries with Ichigo snuggled happily in his arms and the soft, sweet breeze making the plum and sakura petals dance around them. He sighed regretfully as they left the wooded area behind and gained the main road that led to the Kuchiki council hall. Arashi slowed and came to a stop at the base of the steps leading into the building and Ichigo stirred and came awake, blinking and looking around sleepily.

"Are we there?" he asked.

"Yes, stay there for a moment while I dismount and help you down."

Arashi gave a gentle equine snicker and flicked his tail in the direction of the building, loosing two waterforms that flew to the top of the steps.

"Wait!" Ichigo objected as they're souls were fired from Arashi's back into the waterforms.

He made a discomfited face and leaned against Byakuya as they emerged at the top of the steps.

"Are you all right?" Byakuya asked, noting the surprised stares they were getting from the arriving councilors.

"Y-yeah," Ichigo managed, holding his belly for a moment, "That just makes me sort of nauseous. Remind me to kick that horse's ass later."

"I will do it for you," Byakuya offered.

Ichigo laughed softly as they entered the building and walked together into the large meeting chamber of the Kuchiki elders. All around the room, the gathered councilors gazed at them with curious and disapproving eyes. Byakuya ignored them all and guided Ichigo to the head of the table, where he pulled out a chair and waited as his husband sat down, then he took a seat beside Ichigo and waited as the last few elders arrived and took their places. When all were seated, an aged man also sitting with them at the head of he table, struck the table with a gavel, making Ichigo flinch and grimace.

"Someone needs to tell him to take it easy with that thing!" Ichigo hissed softly, making Byakuya's lips quirk in response.

"Lords and Ladies," the old man addressed the rest of the councilors, "Byakuya-sama thanks you for meeting with him today. He has done so to make an announcement. Please give him your attention."

Byakuya stood and nodded back at the old man, then faced the other elders.

"I will not waste the council's time," he said solemnly, "You can see well enough that I have brought with me Kurosaki Ichigo and that he is pregnant. I will tell you now that eight months ago, I, in fact, married Kurosaki Ichigo, and that the child he carries is mine. I wish to enter the marriage and conception of the heir into our records. The baby is due in a month, and after he or she is, Ichigo and I will hold a reception at Kuchiki Manor to celebrate our union."

He paused and studied the challenging eyes of many of his kin.

"Now, you are probably wondering how all of this could happen, and why I did not inform the council sooner. The truth is that some very unexpected events occurred a little over eight months ago, and as we faced that situation together, strong feelings emerged between us. A bond formed between us that was undeniable. I will not go into details, but I will say that Kugo Ginjo, who was dead, but who managed to take up a presence in Ichigo's inner world, tried to cause his and the fullbringer, Tsukishima's return. In the course of assisting him in stopping that from happening...which all of you will agree, was a crucial task, I was badly injured and nearly died. To preserve my life and to allow me to help overcome Ginjo, Ichigo's inner hollow, known in that place as Shirosaki, was forced to sever the barrier between my shinigami form and my own inner hollow."

He stopped again as gasps sounded around the room.

"Neither Ichigo nor I wanted this to happen, but having survived, I return to you and ask that you receive me as I am. Urahara Kisuke has assisted me in gaining control of the hollow within me, and I pledge to continue to train in that arena to ensure that there are no...unfortunate incidences."

There was a moment of stunned silence, then a storm of objections. Byakuya sat down and slipped a hand into Ichigo's, giving his husband a sympathetic smile as the younger man flinched in reaction to the hubbub. The old man slammed his gavel down on the table, then noted the order in which the gathered members were allowed to speak.

"This is outrageous!" complained one male councilor, "he promised to follow the clan's rules after we accepted both Hisana and Rukia into the family!"

"I agree," said a female elder, "But I do think that if what he says is true, there are extenuating circumstances."

"Ryuu, Arisu," the old man acknowledged them, "Byakuya-sama did send ahead a missive from Urahara Kisuke, confirming his story. He is not at fault for the hollow within him, and although Kurosaki Ichigo is not a true shinigami, nor a noble, he is the savior of soul society and he will be blessing our clan with a powerful heir very soon. Despite the troublesome circumstances, the situation is not all that bad."

"Not all that bad?" Kuchiki Isas, repeated mockingly, "Are you delusional, Nori? This is unbelievable! Never has this council faced a leader who spent so much time out of bounds. His fault or not, that hollow is a very big problem!"

"I have to agree," added Kuchiki Sora, a younger, more androgynous looking elder, "I do not believe that it is enough to trust Urahara Kisuke to keep control of that thing. Kurosaki Ichigo's inner hollow is enough trouble. This is going to bring on a dangerous situation!"

"You don't know that," argued Kuchiki Sadao, a gentler looking blue-eyed elder, "Byakuya-sama is a powerful man. If anyone can tame an upstart inner hollow..."

"But it is a disgrace," Ryuu argued, "We cannot let this get around. We will be mistrusted if our leader has a deficiency like that!"

"I agree that we must not let the other clans know!" insisted Isas.

"But how do you propose we conceal something like that?" asked Nori.

Isas thought carefully, then took a determined breath.

"A seal," he suggested.

Discussion broke out amongst the other elders, but Byakuya came to his feet and stared them down.

"You would put a seal on him?" he asked confrontationally, "Recall that this spirit is a powerful, emotive spirit that will seethe beneath the seal and when it is released, it may not be controllable."

"Control won't matter if it stays under the seal," Isas insisted, "And if you expect us to accept you in this state, then you must allow it to be sealed so that the thing cannot hurt us, your own kin!"

Shouts of agreement went up around the room, but silenced as Ichigo stood and faced them.

"You want to put a seal on Byakuya's inner hollow?" he argued, "What about mine? Are you going to seal that one away too?"

"My boy," Nori said kindly, "you are married into the family and not in line for leadership, but Byakuya-sama is our leader and the child you carry is a future leader. They must be judged differently, to a higher standard than you, because they represent our clan."

"I don't give a damn," Ichigo snapped, his golden-brown eyes flashing as Byakuya placed a staying hand on his arm, "No one's doing that to Byakuya while I have a say about it!"

"But do you understand that the other clans will not accept this?" Ryuu argued, "We will lose our standing among the clans if this comes out. Kuchiki Ichigo..."

"That's Kurosaki Ichigo," the young man corrected the shocked elder, "We're keeping our own surnames. And you're not touching Byakuya! I won't let you!"

"Ichigo, don't do this," Byakuya said, coaxing him back into his chair, "I will handle this. You must realize that they have a valid point. I did not think so much about how this would affect the clan in the eyes of our brethren."

"But Byakuya, you know Kurosakura won't understand! He'll go crazy and if the seal breaks..."

"The seal placed by all of us won't break, Kurosaki Ichigo," said Ryuu, "You may watch as we place it, but please do not interfere."

Ichigo's eyes rounded as kido bindings wrapped around his wrists, binding him to his chair. He reeled as he saw Byakuya was being equally bound and struggled against the bindings despite his pregnancy induced lack of powers.

"Stop it!" he screamed, "Don't do it! Don't do that to him! Byakuya!"

Byakuya gave him a quiet look of regret and bowed his head as the power of the elders swelled around them, and Kuchiki Nori approached him and touched his midsection gently. He gazed apologetically at their leader as the power flowed into Byakuya's body and Kurosakura's infuriated howl sounded. Byakuya's face reflected unbearable pain as the seal rose up within him, cutting him off from the hollow. As the elders' power retreated and the kido bindings on the two men shattered, Byakuya started to slide to the floor in a faint, but was quickly caught and eased to the floor by Nori and an enraged Ichigo.

"You bastards!" he sobbed, kneeling at his husband's side and taking Byakuya's hand in his, "Byakuya, c'mon. Wake up. Wake up, Byakuya! Please, wake up!"

"He will be all right, Kurosaki-san," Nori assured him, "I know it looks frightening, but it was really the only thing we could do. As much as people here have accepted your vizard status, it is different for Byakuya-sama."

"I don't care," Ichigo raged, tears sliding down his face, "You had no right to do this to him. B-byakuya..."

"Jun, Ken," Nori said solemnly to two attendants standing behind them, "You will please assist Kurosaki Ichigo in taking our leader home. Ichigo, I know you are upset, but be heartened by the fact that this means we are able to accept you and your child into the family. Of course, if the heir has an inner hollow too, it will also have to be sealed, but we are a long way from knowing if that will be necessary. Please, accompany Byakuya-sama home and be assured that we will not hold this against him. You and Byakuya-sama will have the full support of the elders from now on."

"I don't give a damn about that. Somebody help him! Just..."

"I will help him," said a kindly looking healer that had entered the room, "We will take him home and the attendants at Kuchiki Manor will care for both of you."

"Fine, just get us out of here!" Ichigo managed, panting heavily and holding his pregnant belly tightly, "Just take us home!"

It was all he could do to remain in control as Byakuya was gently lifted and carried out of the building. Ichigo followed the bearers back to Kuchiki Manor, staying in the shadows of the guards around them and avoiding the curious eyes of the Seireitei's residents as they returned home. He gave a deep sigh of relief as they reached the manor and the attendants laid Byakuya carefully in his bed. Ichigo laid on his side next to the clan leader, holding his hand and wiping away tears.

_It's terrible to be so weak and crying like this. I know it's the pregnancy, but it's really awful. I can't bear to think of what they did to him and what Kurosakura must be enduring. I will have to talk to Shirosaki when I've had the baby and can connect with him properly._

"Byakuya, I'm sorry," he whispered, "I'm sorry they did this to you."

To his surprise, the Kuchiki heir's hand moved in his and Byakuya's voice sounded quietly.

"I am too."


	2. Inwardly Screaming

**Chapter 2: Inwardly Screaming**

"Please try to remain calm, Ichigo-sama," Michio said soothingly, "Byakuya-sama will be all right."

"But he's still unconscious! It's been way too long!" Ichigo insisted, one hand braced on his rounded belly.

"I know it looks frightening, but his body only needs to adjust to the loss of connection with that hollow spirit."

"It hurt him. It hurt like hell," Ichigo went on, swallowing hard and rubbing his belly to stem the rising ache, "I could see it on his face when those bastard councilors did this to him."

"Please, Ichigo-sama," Torio pleaded, "We are all worried for Byakuya-sama, but Michio-san knows what he is doing. He is sure Byakuya-sama will be all right. We need to take care of you now. You must allow Akio and me to give you a soothing bath and massage."

"I can't leave him alone like this!" Ichigo snapped, "I don't want him to wake up alone here and hurting because of what they did to him."

"I assure you, Koji and I will remain with Byakuya-sama while Torio and Akio tend to you," Michio promised.

"I can stay with him as well," Tetsuya said from the doorway.

"Tetsuya!" Ichigo said in a relieved tone, "I'm glad you're back."

"Arashi said you were in distress and that the council had done something to Byakuya-sama. I came as quickly as I could."

"I have stabilized Byakuya-sama," the clan healer reported, "He only needs to sleep now, but his continued unconsciousness is unsettling for Ichigo-sama."

"Of course it is," Tetsuya said, slipping a hand into Ichigo's, "Please trust us, Ichigo-sama. We are as worried about Byakuya-sama as you are. But it will take our medical and house staff a while to get him settled in. Why don't you go ahead into the master suite and get comfortable, while Koji and Akio assist Michio-san?"

Ichigo paused, his breaths still quick and his eyes agitated, but calming slightly.

"Y-yeah, yeah, okay," he panted softly, rubbing his belly more firmly, "I just...don't want to leave him, you know?"

"I understand. You don't have to leave him. We will get you settled into bed and bring food for you. I can give you a reiatsu infusion while we wait, all right?"

"Okay, thanks."

Tetsuya slid a supportive arm around Ichigo and walked with him, guiding him gently into the bedroom. His eyes trained on the doorway, Ichigo let the attendants undress him, then dress him again in a soft yukata. He laid down in the bed as Byakuya was carried in and placed in the bed alongside him.

"Damn, he looks really awful," Ichigo said in a choked voice.

"He will be all right now. I have stabilized him," Michio assured him.

"And we are going to stay close by," Torio promised, "I will be happy to stay in the attendant's recess and not leave the room. Akio and Koji will be on call all night."

"As will I," Michio promised, "Please try not to worry. Byakuya-sama will be all right."

"How am I not supposed to worry?" Ichigo asked bitterly, fresh tears leaking onto his face, "I had to just watch while they did this to him! There was nothing I could do to stop them!"

"Please, Ichigo-sama," Tetsuya pleaded, "I, of all people, know the depths of carelessness and disregard those old men can show. I understand how you feel. I do! But you must think of your child. You are nearly to your due date and that means that added stress could cause greater imbalances in your reiatsu."

"Yeah, you're right, I know," the ginger-haired man agreed, his eyes focused intently on Byakuya, "I just...it was horrible!"

"I'm sure it was," Tetsuya said soothingly, "But you know we'll be better able to handle what happens now if we maintain as calm a state as possible and just take things as they come."

"Yeah," Ichigo agreed wearily, "I get it. Sorry, Tetsuya."

The blue-eyed noble smiled encouragingly.

"There is nothing to apologize for, Ichigo-sama," he said reassuringly, "Your body is in a precarious state and it makes your emotions more volatile. That isn't your fault. It's to be expected."

"Well, thanks for understanding. I see why Byakuya trusts you so much to handle things. You don't just know your way around those guys, you don't let them get to you like I do."

Tetsuya shook his head gently and gave him a reproving look.

"Ichigo-sama, you must stop being so down on yourself, just because your condition is affecting you. What you are experiencing is normal for..."

"Normal?" Ichigo laughed, "What's normal about a guy having kids like this? This isn't normal. It's..."

"It is something that you did to spare my cousin while he was recovering after he risked himself to save you," Tetsuya reminded him, "And say what you will, the two of you are both strong people. You love each other completely and will do anything to protect each other. This is why you took on the task of carrying the first heirs while Byakuya-sama recovered. It is why he accepted the council's pronouncement, and it is why you must now just focus on helping him adjust to his circumstances, once he wakes."

"But how will he adjust to this, Tetsuya?" Ichigo asked worriedly, "Kurosakura might be a pain in the ass, but he's a part of Byakuya and Senbonzakura, just like Shirosaki is a part of me and Zangetsu. Shirosaki's in fits. I can't even deal with him right now, while I'm such a mess, myself, but I have to..."

"You have to calm yourself inside and not try to deal with too much all at once," Tetsuya advised him, "Right now, just be grateful that Byakuya-sama is all right physically. As far as Senbonzakura and Kurosakura are concerned, he will confront that when he is awake and able to do so. You worrying over it isn't going to resolve the problem. Just remain here with Byakuya-sama and soothe him if he needs it, once he wakes. Just that much is all you need to do right now."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Ichigo sighed, settling at his unconscious husband's side and running his fingers through the silken ends of Byakuya's hair.

The soft feel of it under his fingertips and the gentle sakura scent that invaded his senses soothed the anxious Shiba heir. He managed a sad smile at the more peaceful look that came over his husband's comely face under the influence of those light, pleasant touches, and by the time Koji arrived carrying a tray of hot food, he was calmed enough to eat. But even as he finished, Byakuya continued to sleep deeply, and before long, Ichigo, too, was nodding off, pressed up against the Kuchiki leader's side.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Master! Master, please wake up!"

Byakuya groaned and shifted sluggishly, then grimaced and covered his ears as a furious screech shattered the air around them.

"Wh-what is that sound?" Byakuya panted as Senbonzakura helped him sit up.

His eyes scanned the lovely gardens of his inner world, but spotted nothing that would account for the noise. He looked back at his zanpakuto spirit questioningly as the screech sounded again.

"It is Shirosaki," Senbonzakura explained, pointing into a grove of trees.

"Shirosaki?" Byakuya repeated worriedly, "Ichigo's hollow zanpakuto spirit? He is here?"

"Come," Senbonzakura urged him, offering his shaky master a hand, "I will show you."

Byakuya accepted the samurai's gloved hand and climbed to his feet, then followed Senbonzakura into the grove of blooming sakura trees. Near the middle of the grove, a translucent, coffin-like structure held Kurosakura's apparently unconscious form. Near it, Shirosaki struggled on the other side of a partially opened, glowing crack. Byakuya's eyes widened in dismay.

"He's trying to force his way in!" the clan leader exclaimed, attempting a flash step and finding himself unable to execute the move.

His gaze intensified.

"My reiatsu!" he panted anxiously, closing his eyes for a moment and trying to manipulate the powerful flow, "It is like I cannot...use it! I feel it, but it will not respond to my will!"

"Master?" Senbonzakura cried, turning and cupping his hands around Byakuya's tormented face, "Master, you are fading! MASTER!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya sat up suddenly and found himself in his own bed at Kuchiki Manor, with his pregnant spouse sitting up beside him.

"Byakuya!" Ichigo exclaimed, grabbing his hands and squeezing them firmly, "Kami, you're finally awake!"

Byakuya looked back at him through haunted grey eyes.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked worriedly, "Byakuya, what's wrong?"

"M-my powers!" the clan leader managed, "I can feel the reiatsu in my body, but I cannot manipulate it."

"Byakuya-sama?" Torio queried from the attendant's recess across the room, "Do you want me to bring Michio?"

"Yeah," Ichigo answered, slipping his arms around his distressed mate, "Go get him, and please, hurry!"

He turned his attention back to Byakuya, kissing him on the cheek, then on the lips as Byakuya shivered and tried repeatedly to connect with the power in his body.

"I woke and I was in my inner world," he explained, his voice calming slightly, "Kurosakura was there. He was unconscious and enclosed in a sealed casket. Shirosaki was breaking through...making a crack in between our inner worlds and trying to cross over."

"But Byakuya," Ichigo objected, "We've been able to cross over into each others' inner worlds before. Why is he having to break in?"

"I think that the seal is interfering, that it is isolating my inner world from yours."

"But Byakuya, Shirosaki has been infusing Kurosakura with his reiatsu all through his gestation, just like you've been doing for me!" Ichigo said urgently, "How is he going to be able to stabilize Kurosakura's reiatsu?"

Byakuya sighed and shook his head anxiously.

"He can't. Kurosakura's reiatsu could destabilize..."

"And he could lose his baby?" Ichigo said, looking worriedly down at his own belly, "Byakuya, does that mean it could affect ours too? I mean..."

The two looked up as Michio entered the room, followed by Torio and a concerned looking Tetsuya.

"Man, I'm glad you're here!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"What seems to be the problem?" Michio asked, moving to their bedside.

"Byakuya says that the seal those bastards placed on his is interfering with his powers, and..."

"I can speak for myself," Byakuya interjected calmly, giving his husband a reproving look.

He turned his attention to the healer.

"We also have a rather, unprecedented situation. When Ichigo and I conceived our child, the hollow entities with which we share our inner worlds also conceived a soul within the spirit, Kurosakura, whom the elders have sealed within me."

"Ah, I see the problem," Michio said, leaning over Byakuya and opening his yukata.

His head bowed and his fingers gently touched the area over each of Byakuya's spirit centers.

"There is reiatsu within your body, but the seal has had a sedative effect on your spirit centers. They are minimally responsive, so they are not expanding to allow the channeling of reiatsu for the use of your abilities. The placement of the seal has essentially shocked your spirit centers. I believe they will recover fully, but you will need to rest and eat to restore yourself."

"Are you sure his powers will come back?" Ichigo asked nervously, "And what about Kurosakura and our baby?"

"Ichigo, please take a few breaths and try to stay calm," Byakuya said bracingly, "Michio will help us as best he can, but he can only deal with one thing at a time."

"Yeah," Ichigo chuckled, flushing at his impatience, "Sorry, I'm just worried about you and our baby."

"Of course you are, my boy," said the aged healer, "It's fine. Now, let's start with your child. When were you last infused?"

"On the way here, before the council meeting," Byakuya supplied.

"And how do you feel now, Ichigo-sama?"

"Okay, I guess. Kinda hungry, kinda nauseous like normal."

"I will bring something for you to eat," Torio offered, turning out of the room.

"That is a good idea for both of you," Michio agreed, "Now, while Byakuya-sama is unable to infuse you himself, I am going to have to aid you by removing some of his reiatsu and 'feeding' it to your body. All I have to do is to set up a conduit through which the reiatsu will travel, a kind of siphoning."

"You can do that?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"Oh yes, it isn't difficult," Michio assured him, bending over Byakuya and using his reiatsu to create a long, glowing tube that was connected on one end to Byakuya's body and on the other to Ichigo's cute, round belly.

"It kinda tickles."

He gave a contented sigh as Michio began the flow of reiatsu and the familiar, warm feeling of Byakuya's flowing power touched him.

"Feels good," he yawned, "but it makes me sleepy."

"It's a lot of work for your body, carrying young," Michio acknowledged, "Just take care of yourself, Ichigo-sama. You and your baby are going to be fine."

"That's good," Ichigo said in a relieved tone, "But what about Kurosakura? How will we balance his reiatsu with his baby's?"

"You must stop worrying about that, Ichigo-sama," Michio scolded him gently, "I will confer with Urahara Kisuke. He knows more than anyone else about the effects of hollowfication. I know he will be able to give us some good advice."

"Michio is right," Byakuya said, slipping an arm around Ichigo as the infusion ended and the healer closed the connection between them, "You and I will eat and rest, and when that is done, I'm sure there will be word from Urahara Kisuke about what we can do for Kurosakura."

Ichigo smirked.

"Not that Kisuke likes him that much after he and Shirosaki manifested that time and tore up his lab!"

"True," Byakuya said in an amused tone.

"Well, I'll leave you boys now," the healer said, taking his leave.

The two watched him exit, then Tetsuya gave them a quiet look of approval.

"If you are all right now, I will return to guard duty."

"Of course," Byakuya said, nodding, "Thank you, Tetsuya."

"I am just glad you are all right. Please send for me if you need anything. Good evening, Byakuya-sama, Ichigo-sama."

"Good evening, Tetsuya," the two spouses answered together.

Byakuya settled against Ichigo's warm shoulder, leaving his yukata opened and his lovely, naked body exposed. Ichigo stole a sideways glance at him.

"Are you teasing me?" he asked, "Food's going to arrive at any time, you know."

"I am aware," Byakuya said sedately, "I was just offering you an appetizer...and admiring what you have to offer.

He rested a palm on Ichigo's belly, rubbing gently as the two kissed.

"Seriously, you'd better cover up," Ichigo warned him, "Unless you want to have sex with me right now."

"Food first," Byakuya said firmly, moving his yukata slightly to barely cover his ample nether region, "play later."

Ichigo turned suddenly, with surprising agility for having an enlarged belly.

"No way!" he laughed, holding Byakuya down and rubbing against him suggestively, "I want you...now."

The edges of Byakuya's fine lips turned upward.

"Well, then. Being that you're so stubborn, I suppose I will have to give in," he answered, spreading his thighs invitingly.

"That's more like it," Ichigo purred, sliding down his husband's slender body and beginning a slow invasion.


End file.
